...i Nicol/Plan Izabeli
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Po zaprzeczeniu Izabeli, Fineasz już nie wie, komu wierzyć. Nicol radzi mu, by przeczytał pamiętnik Izabeli oraz zdradza, gdzie on się znajduje. Wieczorem, po aktywnym dniu, rozmowie z Mishti oraz rozmowie z Nicol i Bufordem, Fineasz zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego, że ich paczka z dzieciństwa (on, Izabela, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet) zaczyna się rozpadać. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Mishti Patel *Buford Van Stomm *Nicole Strong *Milly *Dylan Milington *John *Michael Jenkins *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniany) *Ginger Hirano (tylko wspomniana) *Ferb Fletcher (tylko wspomniany) *Greta (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła 'Część 1' - Połóż się wygodnie, zaraz wracam. - powiedział Dylan i uśmiechnął się. Pojechał ze swoją siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną na kemping. Znajdowali się niedaleko granicy z Kanadą. Nie bez powodu dziewiętnastolatek wybrał właśnie taką lokalizację. Miał tu coś do załatwienia. Milly uśmiechnęła się do Dylana, kiedy wychodził. Zadowolona upadła na materac. Znajdowała się w dwuosobowym namiocie rozłożonym przez Dylana. Przed chwilą zajadała kiełbaskę upieczoną przez Dylana, na ognisku rozpalonym przez Dylana. Według niej był to chłopak idealny. Pomysłowy i zaradny. Potrafił poradzić sobie w każdej sytuacji. W dodatku był strasznie opiekuńczy. Dbał o Milly, co bardzo jej schlebiało i bardzo jej się podobało. Lepszego chłopaka nie mogła sobie wymarzyć. Dylan tymczasem podszedł do dużej ciężarówki. Kanadyjczyk palący papierosa stał, opierając się o nią. Nagle zauważył Dylana. - No nareszcie jesteś! - powiedział. - Wiesz jak długo się tu naczekałem? Wiesz jak ciężko przewieźć towar przez granicę?! - Uspokój się! To tyko pluton, a nie jakieś narkotyki. - Tak, czy siak, to substancja radioaktywna. A to co robimy jest nielegalne. - Uspokój się, John! - powiedział Dylan. - Jak ci się nie podoba, to pogadaj z szefem. - O nie, wolałbym go nigdy nie spotkać. Ty w ogóle widziałeś go kiedykolwiek? - Nie. Nie ja dostarczam mu towar pod nos. - Swoją drogą po co mu Pluton? Czy prochy nie są bardziej opłacalne? - spytał Kanadyjczyk. - Póki nam płaci, nie warto się nad tym zastanawiać. - odparł Dylan. - No to gdzie towar? - Tutaj. - odparł John otwierając bagażnik. - O cholera, sporo tego. - Spokojne, powinno ci się zmieścić do samochodu. - Tak, ale moja dziewczyna na pewno spyta mnie dlaczego nie wsadzamy namiotu do bagażnika. - Wziąłeś ze sobą dziewczynę? - John spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. - A ona wie, że jesteś przemytnikiem? - Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy na studia. - Stary, nie pytam po co to robisz. Pytam: czy ona wie? - Nie ma zielonego pojęcia. - No to masz przerąbane. - Powiedz mi, Izabelo, jak to możliwe, że nie poznałem cię wcześniej? - powiedział Michael, przystojny blondyn, którego Izabela poznała na dyskotece. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w Shapirównę przenikliwie. Był wysoki, umięśniony, z kwadratową szczęką, miał 20 lat. Izabela strasznie się mu spodobała. On też jej się spodobał. Kiedy na niego patrzyła, zapominała o Fineaszu i o tym, że obiecała sobie nie wiązać się na razie w żaden związek. - Pewnie dlatego, że byłam inną osobą. - A jaką osobą byłaś? - Gdybym miała siebie teraz opisać, nazwałabym siebie różową panterą. - odparła z uśmiechem, Michael również się uśmiechną. Już miał się zapytać dlaczego akurat "różową panterą", ale zadzwonił jego telefon. Michael zmarszczył brwi i sprawdził numer. Po chwili uśmiechnął się czarująco do Izabeli. - Wybacz, muszę odebrać. - powiedział. Zostawił ją samą przy stoliku i udał się do łazienki. Odebrał. - Po co dzwonisz Dylan? Jestem na randce. - Wybacz, ale to sprawa kryzysowa. Zabrałem dziewczynę na kemping i pojechałem odebrać towar... - Oszalałeś?! - Nie wiedziałem, że tego plutonu będzie aż tak dużo. - Eh, dobra. Już wyjeżdżam. Powinienem być jutro rano. Jak nie będzie korków, to może dotrę w środku nocy. - Postaraj się być jak najszybciej. Znam ją tyle lat, nie chcę by poznała prawdę... - Dobra, dobra... - Michael rozłączył się i z czarującym uśmiechem wrócił do Izabeli. - Wybacz piękna, muszę iść, kłopoty rodzinne. - powiedział, całując ją na pożegnanie w rękę. Gdyby powiedział, że ma przyjaciela w potrzebie, mogłaby się obrazić. - Oczywiście. - odparła. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - Na pewno. - powiedział i po raz ostatni czarująco się uśmiechnął, po czym wyszedł. Izabela patrzyła jak chłopak odchodził. Była nim oczarowana. Jeszcze nikt nie był tak szarmancki w stosunku do niej. Czuła ogromny niedosyt po tej randce. "To ja powinnam wyjść wcześniej." - Skarciła siebie w myślach. - "To on powinien czuć niedosyt." Ale skąd miała to wiedzieć, skoro nigdy nie była na randce? Fineasz nigdy jej na nie nie zabrał. A z innymi chłopakami Izabela nie chodziła na randki. To była dla niej nowość. Nowe pozytywne doświadczenie. Izabela pożałowała, że nie zerwała z Fineaszem wcześniej. Mishti opalała się przed domem swojego chłopaka Baljeeta. Nagle zauważyła jakąś rudowłosą postać zmierzającą w jej kierunku. Podniosła się z leżaka i wykrzyknęła: - Cześć Fineasz! - Witaj Mishti! - Co cię tutaj sprowadza? - Wakacyjna nuda. - odparł Fineasz. - Ferb wybrał się z Gretą do kina, Buford robi coś z Nicol, a ja nie mam co robić, więc przyszedłem tutaj. Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że przyjechałaś do Baljeeta, nic mi o tym nie mówił. - Nic nie szkodzi, a dlaczego nie spędzisz czasu z Izabelą? - Zerwaliśmy. - I bardzo dobrze. - stwierdziła Mishti. - To okropna egoistka. Fineasz spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Jeszcze się pytasz?! Kilka lat temu Izabela chodziła z Baljeetem. Robiła to tylko po to, żeby wzbudzić w tobie zazdrość. Kiedy zerwała z Baljeetem, złamała mu serce! - Ja... nie miałem pojęcia. - Przestań! Sam nie jesteś lepszy! Jak tylko Iza zerwała z Baljeetem, zaczęła chodzić z tobą! A ty nic sobie z tego nie robiłeś. Nie poczekałeś kilka tygodni, ani nawet kilka dni. Nie uszanowałeś tego, że to była dziewczyna Baljeeta! - Ja... - Fineasz spłoną rumieńcem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna ma rację. Dzień po tym jak Izabela zerwała z Baljeetem, on zaczął z nią chodzić. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak musiał czuć się Baljeet. Fineasz poczuł się jak idiota. Gorzej, poczuł, że jest okropny, czuł się jakby odbił kumplowi dziewczynę. Niby to była wina Izabeli, według niej, związek jej i Baljeeta był fikcyjny. Ale według Baljeeta tak nie było. Dopiero teraz Fineasz zrozumiał na jakiego kretyna wyszedł wtedy na oczach swoich rówieśników. - Przepraszam. - powiedział tylko i udał się do wyjścia z ogródka. Mishti patrzyła na niego z pogardą. Fineasz idąc przez drogę zauważył jak samochód Buforda parkuje przed domem Van Stommów. Najpierw z samochodu wyszedł Buford, a potem Nicola. Oboje stanęli przy bagażniku, otworzyli go i wyciągnęli z niego dwie duże torby. Fineasz podszedł do nich i zapytał: - Co tam macie? - To moje ubrania. - odparła Nicola. - Przeprowadzam się do Buforda. - Serio? - spytał Fineasz, po czym zwrócił się do Buforda: - A co na to twoja mama? - Była jak najbardziej za. - odparł Buford. - Nawet na to nalegała. - dodała Nicol, biorąc dwie duże torby i niosąc w stronę domu. - Może ci pomóc? - spytał Fineasz. - Nie, poradzę sobie. Jestem przecież silniejsza od ciebie. - odparła Strongówna, po czym weszła do domu. - Silniejsza ode mnie? Czy ona nie ma o sobie za dużego mniemania? - powiedział Fineasz do Buforda, patrząc na oddalającą się brunetkę z uśmiechem. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał i szybko zmienił temat. - Chodziłeś do gimnazjum sportowego razem ze Steph, prawda? - spytał. - Przecież wiesz. - odparł Van Stomm. - Tak, tylko... chciałem się upewnić. - Fineasz zawahał się, po czym mówił dalej: - Powiedz mi czy, kiedy zaczynałeś gimnazjum, Steph miała krótkie włosy? - Tak, sięgały jej ledwie ramion. Pytałem jej, czego je obcięła, a ona tylko kazała mi się zamknąć. - odparł. - Rozumiem. - powiedział Fineasz. - A dlaczego pytasz? - spytał Buford. Fineasz westchnął. - Steph powiedziała, że Izabela ją tak urządziła. - Izka robiła różne rzeczy. - powiedziała Nicol, która właśnie wyszła z domu. - A skąd ty to wiesz? - spytał Flynn. - Bo czytałam jej pamiętnik. - odparła Strong. - Serio? - Tak. Jak chcesz poznać wszystkie jej sekrety, idź do jej pokoju i zajrzyj pod łóżko. Tam właśnie znajduje się skarbnica wiedzy na temat Izki. - O rany! Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. - Ależ nie ma sprawy. Fineasz stanął przed domem Izabeli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że brunetki nie ma w domu i, że nie powiedziała matce o zerwaniu. Zapukał. Otworzyła mu Vivian. Fineasz westchnął z ulgą. - Iza w domu? - spytał nie dbając o kulturę i poprawną gramatykę. - Niestety nie, Fineaszu. - Nie szkodzi. Czy mógłbym na nią poczekać? - Oczywiście. - odparła matka Izabeli, wpuszczając Fineasza do środka. Chłopak wydał kolejne westchnienie ulgi. Szybko pobiegł do pokoju Izabeli. Na pozór nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko było różowe, jak zwykle. Ale jednak czegoś brakowało. Jego zdjęć. Na każdej ścianie Izabela miała ponaklejane wspólne zdjęcia swoje i Fineasza. Teraz ich nie było. Najwidoczniej postanowiła się ich pozbyć. Ale Fineasz nie przyszedł tutaj aby oglądać pokój byłej. Chłopak zajrzał pod jej łóżko. Faktycznie, był tam jakiś zeszyt oprawiony w różową puszystą okładkę. Wyciągną go. Pisało na nim "Pamiętnik Izabeli". Fineaszowi serce zabiło szybciej na ten widok. Wszystkie sekrety jego byłej dziewczyny w zasięgu ręki! Dowie się czy Angela i Steph mówią prawdę! Dowie się, co jeszcze ukrywała przed nim Izabela. Chłopak już otwierał pamiętnik, ale... 'Część 2' ...zawahał się. Zamknął go z powrotem. Nie mógł tego zrobić! To wszystkie sekrety Izabeli, jej prywatne życie. Nawet jeśli Izabela ukrywała przed nim jakieś rzeczy, nie powinien czytać jej pamiętnika. Tak się nie robi, to nieludzkie mieszać się w ten sposób w czyjeś życie. Fineasz odłożył pamiętnik Izabeli pod łóżko i wyszedł z jej pokoju. - Już idziesz, Fineaszu? - spytała Vivian. - Tak, zdzwonię się z Izabelą. - odparł. - Do widzenia pani Garcia-Shapiro. - Do widzenia. Buford i Nicolą siedzieli w kuchni Flynn-Fletcherów, na przeciwko Fineasza. Jak tylko rozpakowali rzeczy Strongówny, przyszli do Flynna, by dowiedzieć się co ciekawego wyczytał w pamiętniku Izabeli i jak na to zareagował. - Nie czytałem go. - odparł Fineasz, po tym jak para zaczęła go wypytywać. - Jak to? - spytała Nicola. - Ja jakbym znalazł pamiętnik Nicol, to od razu bym go przeczytał. - stwierdził Van Stomm. - Na twoje nieszczęście, nie piszę pamiętnika. - powiedziała brunetka, po czym spytała spojrzała na rudowłosego i dodała: - Dlaczego go nie czytałeś? - Nie mogłem. Po prostu... wstyd mi było wchodzić z butami w jej prywatne myśli. - Wielkie rzeczy. - powiedziała sarkastycznie Strongówna. - Nicol powiedz mi tylko czy Iza faktycznie obcięła Steph włosy bez jej zgody? - Uważałeś, że nie fair jest czytanie jej pamiętnika, a mimo to pytasz mnie o coś co wyczytałam w jej pamiętniku? - powiedziała Nicol unosząc jedną brew. - Ja... - Fineasz zarumienił się zawstydzony. Właściwie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Na jego szczęście, Nicol przerwała mu w pół zdania: - Tak, zrobiła to. - Rany. Angela mówiła mi też, że Izabela zamknęła ją na noc w starym domu śmierdzącym stęchlizną... - zanim Fineasz skończył, Nicol znów mu przerwała: - Angela koloryzuje. Izabela zamknęła ją tylko u siebie w garażu. Też coś. Ja w młodości robiłam gorsze rzeczy. - Wcale cię to nie rusza? - spytał Buford. - Nie. - odparła Nicol, upijając łyk herbaty. - Chociaż może to i dobrze, że nie czytałeś jej pamiętnika. Nie poznałeś jej planu. - Planu? - spytał Fineasz. - Jakiego planu? - Planu Izabeli, to chyba oczywiste. - Nie pytałem „czyjego”, tylko „jakiego”. - O, teraz to się interesujesz, a sam pamiętnika Izki „nie potrafiłeś” przeczytać. - Nicol, zaczęłaś już mówić to proszę dokończ. - powiedział również zainteresowany Buford. Nicol patrzyła to na niego to na Fineasza. Oboje z zainteresowaniem patrzyli na nią, czekając na to co ma do powiedzenia. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Izabela miała plan. Kiedy tylko poznała cię w przedszkolu zaprzyjaźniła się z tobą. A potem ta przyjaźń przerodziła się w uczucie. Swoją drogą nie wiem jak można się zakochać w wieku przedszkolnym. Tak czy siak, potem twoja mama ożeniła się z tatą Ferba i do waszej „paczki” dołączył twój przybrany brat. Jakiś czas potem Izabela wstąpiła do ogników. Potem do paczki dołączyli Baljeet i Buford. Kiedy Izka dowiedziała się, że ta... jedna z jej koleżanek... jak jej tam... ta Ginger, kocha się w Baljeecie, postanowiła ich zeswatać. A potem wpadła na pomysł, by połączyć każdego z was z którąś z ogników. Ciebie Fineaszu oczywiście zostawiła dla siebie, dla Baljeeta Ginger, dla Ferba przyporządkowała Gretę, a dla ciebie Buford miała być Milly. - To dlatego mnie tak kiedyś zachęcała, bym walczył o miłość Milly. - powiedział Van Stomm. - Zachęcała cię? Buford przypomniał sobie rozmowę, która miała miejsce w pewne wakacje. ''-Buford, nie zapytasz gdzie jest Milly? – powiedziała Izabela. – Nie. Po co mi to? – Poszła na mecz koszykówki, kibicować temu chłopakowi, co poznała go wczoraj na balu. – I co z tego? – Nie obchodzi cię to? Myślałam, że zostaniecie parą… – Phi! Ja i ona? Poszliśmy razem na bal, bo oboje nie mieliśmy pary. Jestem łobuzem, a ona ładną dziewczyną co nie lubi takich jak ja. – Nie zamierzasz o nią powalczyć? – Nie. Jeśli już mam mieć dziewczynę, to tylko taką, która zaakceptuje mnie takiego jakim jestem. – Dobra…'' Retrospekcja Buforda dobiegła końca. - Dlatego właśnie, - mówiła dalej Nicol. - Izka nie znosi dziewczyn, które do was zarywają. Takich jak Steph, czy ta cała Angela, wokół której ostatnio tyle szumu. - I Mishti. - dodał Buford. - Izabela jej nie znosi, ze wzajemnością zresztą. Mishti mi mówiła, że kiedy przyjeżdża do Danville, stara się trzymać z daleka od Izabeli. - Tak ci powiedziała. - powiedział Fineasz, po czym zapytał zaskoczony: - Rozmawiacie ze sobą? - Pewnie, to w końcu dziewczyna mojego najlepszego kumpla. - No tak... - odparł Fineasz. Nicol spojrzała na niego. Uznała, że po tym wszystkim co dziś usłyszał, powinien zostać sam ze swoimi myślami. - My już pójdziemy. - powiedziała i złapała Buforda za rękę. - Pa! - rzuciła na pożegnanie, po czym razem ze swoim chłopakiem wyszła. Fineasz nawet się nie pofatygował żeby odpowiedzieć. Zaczęło mu się przypominać dzieciństwo. Na początku był tylko on i Izabela. Potem ich paczka zaczęła się powiększać. Oni ją stworzyli i oni doprowadzają do jej zniszczenia. Gdzie się podziały tamte dni ich beztroskiego dzieciństwa? Linki *blog *dA część 1 *dA część 2